Surgical anastomosis procedures using a circular stapler often require trans-oral delivery of an anvil assembly to a surgical site. In known procedures, a suture can be attached to the anvil assembly to facilitate retrieval of the anvil assembly from the surgical site after completion of a stapling operation. During such procedures, complications can result if the retrieval suture becomes trapped in the staple line.